The Dark Prognosticus
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Ichigo and the Kudo Twins learn about a book of prophecies. To their shock, they learn that it predicted everything that happened. There is a passage in the book that could put Ichigo in danger. Can they figure it out in time before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents:

The Dark Prognosticus

Starring: Ichigo Kurosaki, Fujimaru Kudo, Matsuri Kudo, Rukia Kuchiki and many more!

**All characters, except the OCs belongs to their respective owners!**

**A/N: A few of the characters/objects in this story are from Bleach: The 3rd Phantom and Super Paper Mario!**

Chapter 1: Prelude

* * *

The Dark Prognosticus...it was a book...a book of prophecies. This book, whoever possesses it would attain great power. The creator of this book and the vast amount of knowledge he written in the book were shrouded in mystery.

The Soul Society knew about the existence of the Dark Prognosticus. They knew that anybody would risk their lives just to obtain the book of prophecies. Even though the Soul Society knew about the great power, but there was one major side effect.

Whoever possesses the book not only attains great power...

...it corrupts the user themselves.

The great power itself? It was that the Dark Prognosticus had already predicted many events that the Soul Society never knew about...

...until it was too late.

Arturo Plateado invaded the Soul Society long ago and wiped out half of the Gotei 13. He returned again to finish what he started. However, the Soul Society used an item called the Shisui Mirror to absorb Arturo's powers. Unfortunately, the wielder of the Shisui Mirror, Konoka Suzunami, sister of Squad 5 Captain Seigen Suzunami, had also succumbed to the effects of the Mirror itself. Soon afterwards, the Mirror went out of control, it created a hole in which Arturo, Seigen, and the Kudo twins, Fujimaru and Matsuri were pulled into it.

In the present time, a hundred years later, Matsuri found herself in Karakura Town, where she met the 'popular spirit medium,' Don Kan'onji and Shiyo, a soul who only remembered her name and of course, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo led Matsuri to Urahara's Shop to talk with the shopkeeper himself. Urahara himself was surprised to see Matsuri alive after the Arturo incident.

Soon, Matsuri would learn that her brother, Fujimaru and Lord Seigen were indeed alive, but had aligned themselves with Sosuke Aizen in Hueco Mundo. Aizen told the two that the Soul Society was responsible for Konoka's death, which angered Seigen greatly.

Ironically, Arturo's invasion, the Shisui Mirror, Konoka's death, the Kudo Twins on opposite sides, it was already predicted in the Dark Prognosticus itself. It also predicted that Aizen wanted the Shisui Mirror for himself. The Mirror, not only absorbs a targets power, but it can absorbs souls to use for reincarnation later, whenever Aizen sees fit.

Even though the Kudo Twins killed Seigen with the Mirror embedded in him, Aizen actually used the Mirror for one other reason...

...to be his eyes in Karakura Town.

...that, too, was predicted in the Dark Prognosticus and it was about to become reality.

No one knows where the Dark Prognosticus came from and who wrote it. One thing was for sure. There was a passage in the book that reads as follows:

'_Though the __**Soul Reaper with Orange hair **__shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him. The __**person closest to him**_ _shall use the power of darkness to bring an end to all.'

* * *

_Chapter 1: END Read and review!


	2. The Birth of a New Enemy

Thanks for the reviews everyone:

**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky:** No, reread that passage again. Ichigo will not the one, but someone close to him.

**The first part of this chapter explains a little bit about the great power mentioned in the last chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Birth of a New Enemy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

According to the records found only in the _Daireishokairo_, the Great Archive, the Great Power mentioned in the Dark Prognostics had the ability to obliterate whatever the user desired. It was foretold that in order to achieve this great power, the owner of the Dark Prognostics (other than the author who wrote it), would have to seek out two innocent souls and forced them into a forced marriage. If it failed, the souls would be killed. If it succeeded, the Great Power would reveal itself to the owner of the Dark Prognostics.

...this gave birth to a stone called...

...The Kaos (pronounced chaos) Stone.

The Kaos Stone is the great power all who possess the book seeks. The Kaos Stone can control the power of darkness. Some say that the author of the Dark Prognosticus created the Kaos Stone. Unfortunately, neither the book nor any records can verify that claim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karakura Town-Present Day- 3 months after Seigen Suzunami's defeat

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a peaceful day in Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper, was heading back home from school, with Rukia Kuchiki in tow. They were heading for Ichigo's house. As soon as they approached the door, a shadow loomed over them.

"WELCOME HOME, ICHIGO!" the man yelled, jumping off the roof of Ichigo's house.

Ichigo dodged in time as his crazy father slammed onto the concrete sidewalk.

"Nice moves, son!" he said weakly, "I've never been so proud!"

"Are you crazy, old man?!" Ichigo yelled, "Who always jumps off their own home like that?!"

Isshin just chuckle as he got up.

Rukia smiled just watched the scene unfold before her. Again, she watches Ichigo beat the living daylights out of Isshin as they soon went inside. Rukia was about to go in when she suddenly turned her head in the opposite direction. Ichigo saw Rukia's face as she looked the other way.

"Hey, midget, what's wrong?" Ichigo called out to her.

Rukia looked at Ichigo annoyed and looked again in the direction she was looking.

"It's nothing," Rukia said, "it was nothing at all."

Ichigo watched as Rukia went inside as she spoke to Ichigo's sisters.

'_Crazy midget.'_ he shook his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, master? What do you think?"

"Kholdstare (pronounce COLD-stare) sees two interesting souls, but alas, those two play a more serious role in our little play. Leave them be for now. We must get what we seek."

"As you wish, master."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul Society- 12th Division- Shinigami Research and Development Institute

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three researchers were working feverishly as they quickly scanned the computers quickly checking the sudden changes in the World of the Living.

"Hey, Rin!" yelled Akon, "did you get a lock on that signature?"

Rin frantically shook his head, "No, they were there for a brief second, and then it suddenly vanished!"

Akon sighed, "Whoever's spiritual signature that belongs to, it seems like Aizen's already making his move! I'll notify Captain Kurotsuchi."

Rin watched as Akon left to get his captain, wondering what was on his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master, where are we going to find a couple of innocent souls to perform the ritual?"

"Patience, my dear Rena, we will find our victims."

"Of course, master. But, what if the Soul Society interferes?"

"Kholdstare laughs at their slow-witted responses. They'll be late and Kholdstare shall be victorious."

The woman named Rena smiled as she watched her hooded master laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karakura Town- Urahara Shop

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after Ichigo and Rukia left Ichigo's house, Rukia got a call from Urahara, asking her and Ichigo to come to the shop. Apparently, the 12th Division was in an uproar about something and it was decided that Urahara should be notified.

Ichigo and Rukia came inside and noticed that Chad, Orihime and Uryu were there. Besides them, Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad 6 and the Kudo Twins were there as well.

Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin came in along with three other Soul Reapers. A messy brownish boy with glasses, Bowser, Fifth Seat of Squad 10 came in and sat down next to Matsuri. Another brown-haired boy, Tolle Koenig, Fifth Seat of Squad 5, came in and sat down next to Uryu. The purple haired boy, Yamagi Kushida, Fifth Seat of Squad 8, sat down in between Fujimaru and Matsuri.

Ichigo looked at Bowser, "What are you three doing here?!"

Bowser sighed, "The Captains and the Lieutenants were called for an emergency meeting. We were sent to patrol Karakura Town for the next two days."

Ichigo groaned until Rukia hit him.

"What was that for, midget?" Ichigo yelled as he got up.

"Don't just groan every time Bowser comes!" Rukia retorted.

"Unless you want me to get Captain Zaraki on you, Ichigo, just keep quiet!" Bowser threatened.

Ichigo sighed as he sat back down, "Fine."

"Excuse me, Mr. Urahara, but why are all called here for?" Matsuri asked.

Urahara smiled as he waved his fan, "Well, I was hoping we could have a little party!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Seriously," Urahara said, his features darkened, "the Research and Development has found an unknown presence here in Karakura Town. Unfortunately, they lost track of it. Did any of you sense anything out of the ordinary?"

Everyone shook their heads, except Rukia.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"I did feel something, but I couldn't tell where it came from," Rukia explained, "it appeared in an instant and gone the next."

Urahara smiled, "I believe whoever it is, they must be working for Aizen."

Everyone tensed as Urahara mentioned Aizen's name.

"What should we do?" Orihime asked.

"All we can do is keep a sharp eye out for this unknown entity. We don't know where or when they'll strike," Bowser said.

Everyone in the room nodded.

"How many of these entities were seen, Urahara?" Ichigo asked.

"There was two, but I fear that there maybe more of them hiding in the shadows," Urahara replied.

"We'll watch out for them," Ichigo replied.

"Says the guy who can't detect Spiritual Pressure at all," Renji snickered.

Ichigo growled at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser came out as his Soul Phone went off. Bowser opened up and saw a quick blip before it disappeared completely.

'_What's going on here?_ he wondered.

"What's wrong, Bowser?" he turned to see Matsuri standing outside Urahara's Shop.

"I thought I saw a hollow, but the signal suddenly disappeared," Bowser explained.

"Is it that unknown entity Urahara mentioned?"

"Well--"

Suddenly a loud voice rang out.

"_Rikujokoro!"_

Then, two screams rang out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone inside Urahara's Shop heard the screams.

"That's Bowser and Matsuri! They're in trouble!" Ichigo yelled as he got his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge out.

"Matsuri!" Fujimaru shouted as Urahara used his cane to separate his soul from his Gigai.

Rukia, Renji and the others followed suit as they went outside. To their shock, there was Bowser and Matsuri, both incapacitated by six beams of light.

"That's _Bakudo _61: _Rikujokoro!_" Rukia said in disbelief.

"Matsuri! Bowser! Are you alright?!" Fujimaru called out.

"We can't move!" Bowser shouted.

"Fujimaru!" Matsuri called out.

"Hold on, Matsuri! I'm coming!" Fujimaru ran to help Matsuri and Bowser when suddenly a powerful lightning bolt struck the ground near Fujimaru.

"_Hado_ 4: _Byakurai_?!" Rukia said, "What's going on?"

There was laughter as they looked up to see a hooded man with a green haired woman standing next to him. His laughter was maniacal.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Kholdstare needs not to answer to a dog like you!"

"What did you say?!"

"Kholdstare need these two in order to fulfill the prophecy as told by the Dark Prognostics!"

* * *

Chapter 2: END Read and review!


	3. Birth of Kaos Part 1

Chapter-3: The Birth of Kaos- Part 1

* * *

Everyone looked up at the hooded stranger. Kholdstare kept his face hidden as he stared down at his precious cargo. Bowser and Matsuri were both trying to figure out how to break the _Rikujokoro_ Spell. Kholdstare chuckled at their attempt.

"Try as hard as you like, Soul Reapers," Kholdstare said, "Kholdstare's _Kido_ Spells can't be broken so easily."

Bowser growled at him.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu as the cloth wrapped around it started to unwind. Kholdstare looked at him in amusement.

"You bastard!" Ichigo called out, "Let them go now!"

"Kholdstare says NEVER!" the hooded man replied, "If you have not heard Kholdstare before, your friends are needed to fulfill the prophecy as decreed by the Dark Prognostics!"

Urahara and Yoruichi both narrowed their eyes.

"What prophecy?" Ichigo asked.

"Kholdstare reserves the right to refuse to answer your questions, you dog!" Kholdstare laughed.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he began to charge at Kholdstare.

"Ichigo, stop!" Bowser called out, "You're playing into Kholdstare's hands!"

Ichigo ignored Bowser's warning as he continued to charge at Kholdstare.

"If you won't give me a reason, then I'll just beat it out of you!" Ichigo yelled as he slashed Zangetsu across Kholdstare's body.

The hooded man dodged it in time as part of his cloak was slashed in half, exposing the lower half of his body. To Ichigo and everyone's surprise, Kholdstare was wearing a black _Shihakusho_, just like Ichigo.

'_That Shihakusho...he couldn't possibly be...'_ Ichigo thought in shock.

Urahara's eyes narrowed as he saw what Kholdstare was wearing.

"He's a Soul Reaper," he whispered.

Kholdstare laughed, "Well, it would seem you have discovered Kholdstare's dirty little secret. Very impressive."

Ichigo growled as Kholdstare continued to taunt him.

_"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."_

Kholdstare turned towards his left, towards the sound of the incantation. To his surprise, it was Fujimaru, his arm straightened out, his fingers soon glowed blue.

"So, you think you can take me on?" Kholdstare asked.

Fujimaru did not respond. Bowser and Matsuri watched as Kholdstare just stood there, waiting for Fujimaru to attack.

"_Hado 33: Sokatsui!_" Fujimaru yelled as he fired the burst of blue spiritual energy at Kholdstare.

The hooded man sneered as the attack was coming towards him.

"That's an impressive spell, Soul Reaper," he said, "but, you didn't forget about my assistant, Rena?"

Fujimaru watched as the green-haired woman came in front of her master.

With one hand, all she said was, "Bakudo 81: Danku."

A barrier of energy in the form of a rectangular wall appeared in front of Kholdstare and herself. They watched as Fujimaru's Sokatsui slam into the barrier. Everyone was shocked, even Fujimaru himself.

"No way!" he said in disbelief.

"Bowser, what was that?" Matsuri asked, still struggling to break free from the Rikujokoro Spell.

"That's Danku-the Splitting Void! I heard it was capable of stopping _Hado _Spells up to 89!" Bowser explained, _'More importantly, how did she know that spell?'_

Kholdstare looked at Fujimaru in annoyance.

"Surprised? Did you really think you can harm me with your _Hado_ Spells?" Kholdstare asked.

Fujimaru glared at him.

Ichigo was surprised as well. Rukia, too was surprised, she knew her brother knows the Splitting Void, but she never thought that the woman who cast it could use it as well.

Kholdstare then lifted his right hand and a swirl of black energy was forming in his hand.

"I must apologize in advance," Kholdstare said, "but, it would seem that you all have delayed me long enough. As for you Soul Reaper," he directed towards Fujimaru, "I shall reward you...by showing you my most devastating spell ever!"

Fujimaru's eyes widen as a box of black energy formed around him. Dozens of energy spears pierced the box, the spears raking across Fujimaru's body, causing numerous gashes to appear on his body. Soon, the walls faded and Fujimaru fell to the ground.

"Fujimaru!" his sister called out.

Bowser's eyes widen, _'What the hell? How does he know the Black Coffin Spell?!'_

Kholdstare looked at Fujimaru as he looked up at him.

"_Hado 90: Kurohitsugi._ One of the most dangerous _Hado _Spells in the nineties. However, that was a failure. Sadly, I can only utilize one-tenth of its original strength, but alas."

Rena snapped her fingers. A purple cloud started to form behind her and soon followed by a black hole in the center. She then lifted her right hand, causing both Bowser and Matsuri to be lifted in the air. Just as Ichigo was about to charge again, Kholdstare unleashed another _Byakurai_ at him. Ichigo dodged it in time as he watched Kholdstare take his friends into the black hole.

"Matsuri! Bowser!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo!" Matsuri and Bowser called back just before they disappeared into the purple cloud.

Everyone watched as Kholdstare and Rena were about to enter the purple vortex.

"Our goal is almost within our reach!" Kholdstare said to Ichigo and his friends, "Kholdstare shall be the one who'll control the future! The Dark Prognostics has foreseen it! Soon, nothing shall stand in my way!" Soon enough, they were gone.

Everyone just stood there motionless. Ichigo growled to himself, while Fujimaru pounded his fist into the ground. He could not protect his sister, more or less save her and Bowser.

"What now? We got to go after them!" Ichigo said.

"How?" Rukia asked, "We don't know where they went! I doubt they're in Hueco Mundo!"

"You're right, Rukia!" Urahara said, holding up his fan.

Everyone looked towards Urahara in confusion.

"What was Rukia right about, Urahara?" Ichigo asked.

"If this Kholdstare character did went to Hueco Mundo, he would have opened up a Garganta, wouldn't he?"

"That's true, but he and his girl went through a purple and black-like vortex, didn't he?" Yamagi said, "What could this mean?"

Urahara did not respond to Yamagi's question.

"He mentioned that Bowser and Matsuri were needed to fulfill the prophecy of the Dark Prognostics. What did he really mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara sighed, "According to the records found only in the _Daireishokairo_, the Great Archive, the Great Power that is mentioned in the Dark Prognostics had the ability to obliterate whatever the user desired. It was foretold that in order to achieve this great power, the owner of the Dark Prognostics, would have to seek out two innocent souls and forced them into a forced marriage."

"Marriage?! You telling me that bastard is forcing Bowser and Matsuri into marrying each other?! For what?!" Ichigo yelled.

"The Kaos Stone, it is what Kholdstare wants" Urahara replied darkly.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"The wedding is actually a ritual to bring it forth to this world. The ritual requires a huge amount of spiritual energy from both Bowser and Matsuri."

"Why didn't he take me?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara shook his head, "Most likely he has more plans for you."

Fujimaru raised his hand, "I have a question, Mr. Urahara. What would happen if this wedding ritual would fail?"

Urahara lowered his green and white hat, covering his expression on his face.

"If it fails... Bowser and Matsuri..."

Everyone waited to hear the rest of his answer.

"...will both eventually be killed."

Their eyes widen in horror, after hearing Urahara's response.

* * *

Unknown location- Several Hours Later

* * *

It was pitch black. She could not see anything. She was slowly regaining conscious.

"My head," she shook her head.

"Matsuri! Thank Nebula! Are you alright?!" a male voice called out to her.

"Bowser? Is that you?" Matsuri said.

"Heh, heh, heh... Oh, so you are finally awake, Ms. Kudo!" a third voice asked.

Matsuri slowly opened her eyes and looked around. To her surprise, the room she and Bowser were in looked like a wedding chapel. It was decorated with roses of various colors, mostly white. However, Matsuri was shocked when she looked at Bowser.

He was wearing a black tuxedo, black-tie; it was almost like there was a wedding going on here.

"Bowser, why are you wearing a tuxedo?" Matsuri asked.

"I should ask you the same thing, if we were not kidnapped against our will," Bowser replied.

Matsuri looked down at herself. Bowser was right. She was in a wedding gown.

"What is going on here, Bowser?!" Matsuri asked.

There was a small chuckle coming from a huge door. The all familiar hooded man, Kholdstare came up to the altar and approached the podium.

"Bowser and Matsuri," Kholdstare began, "let me first welcome you to our lovely home; Kholdstare Castle."

The two Soul Reapers looked at each other before returning their gaze towards Kholdstare once again. Suddenly, another figure came into view. He had blonde hair and had bluish-green eyes. He was wearing a pink and purple cape, covering most of his body. He bowed to Kholdstare before speaking to him.

"Sir, the preparations for the ritual are complete," the man said.

"Very well, Elpizo!" Kholdstare said as he spread his torn cloak out, his hands stretched out, "Then it shall be begun...by Kholdstare!"

"Ritual?! Preparations?! For what?!" Bowser asked angrily.

Kholdstare smiled at him, "For yours and Matsuri's wedding of course! And Kholdstare hopes that this time...Kholdstare finally gets what Kholdstare wants!"

* * *

Chapter 3: End! Read and Review!


End file.
